Det ingen trodde var möjligt
by Glimmande Solsken
Summary: Några dagar efter slutstriden på Hogwarts och Voldemorts fall får de en mystisk profetsia. Harry,Ron,Hermiome,Neville,Ginny och Luna åker till norra Albanien och tar reda på hur man gör något ingen trodde var möjligt. Spoilers på böckerna  Jag äger intHP
1. Kapitel 1

Kapitel ett

Morgonen efter striden var otroligt kännslosam, de flesta hjälpte till att reparera Hogwarts. Proffesorerna Kontaktade alla dödas familjer och de förberädde gravstenar för begravningarna som skulle äga rum dagen efter. Det var George som kom på Freds

''döds citat'' det löd så här '' Du är inte död, du lever kvar i våra hjärtan föraltid''.Tonks och Remus skulle få samma sten och det citatet kom en gråtfull Teddy på '' Det spelar ingen roll VAD du är, utan VEM du är. Ni är för ni är föraltid älskade''

Harry hade vaknat tidigt och satte sig på en sten vid sön skymd av ett par träd, han hoppades att han fick vara ifred en stund. Han hade sutigt där i en timme och tänkt på alla som hade mist livet i denna strid. I mugglarskolan han hade gått på innan Hogwarts hade historia varit ett av hans favorit ämnen, så han visste hur tusentals männsiskor dött varje dag i mugglarkrig och här dog bara femtio, inte för att han någonsinn skulle berätta detta för en trollkar eller häxa, de skulle bara tro att han var en besservisser(stavning?).

Självklart hittade hans andra hälft, en gråtfylld Ginny honom efter någon timme. Hon kom och satte sig tyst bredvid honom.

- Tror du Fred träffar din mamma och pappa? frågade hon med tjock röst.

- Ja, jag tror det.

- Jag hoppas de har det trevligt.

- Ginny, jag tror att mamma och pappa kommer att ta hand om fred som dina föräldrar tog han om mig.

- Jag önskar det inte hade behövts. Du hittade inte någon familj förnst du var 12 år, JÄVLA Voldy

- Jag älskar din familj Ginny.

- Det känndes som att förlora en bror för dig med när Fred, ja du vet

- Ja, sa han. De satt tysta en stund och sörjde, Fred, Tonks, Remus och Colin

Ginny tryckte ansiktet mot harrys axel och snyftade. Han strök henne över kinden och torkade bort tårarna. Sedan sa han:

- Jag träffade ingen villie.

Ginny lösgorde sig och tittade på honom. Hennes Ögon var röda och en rodnad hade spridit sig i ansiktet.

- Betyder det att...vi... harry hade kyst hennes panna innan hon avslutat meningen.

-Hur lyckades du överleva Voldemort igen. Ginny hade vant sig vid att nämna hans namn när hon blev en Hogwarts rebell.

- Jag ska berätta för dig men jag tror att jag ska berätta för Hermione, Ron, Neville och Luna också.

- Låt oss leta upp dem, sa Ginny och tog upp Harrys osynlighets mantel.

- Hur fick du...?

- Det är inte första gången jag smyger in i Pojkarnas sovsal, påminde hon och hoppade upp på Harrys rygg samtidigt som hon svepte mateln runt dem.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Dörren till Gryffindors sälskapsrum var redan öppen. Rummet var tomt så de slände av sig kappan och Ginny klev av. Hon skrattade och gav Harry en lätt kyss.

- Jag går och hämtar Neville och Ron, kan du Mione och Luna

- Okej, sa hon. vi ses i vid behov rummet

Harry väckte Ron och Neville genom att skaka dem och viska att de skulle till vid behov rummet. De gick alla tre på rad under osynlighetsmanteln. När de kom fram var tjejerna redan där.

- Ginny! Harry sprang lyfte upp henne och kyste henne lätt. Ron mutrade tyst för sig själv och de andra skrattade.

- Vad?, sa Ginny lite irriterat

-Det värkar som kysser varadra här, sa Hermione oskyldigt

- Var det värkligen bara igår?

-ja

-Harry varför är vi här?, frågade Neville

- Vi ska berätta om något som kallas Horrocruxer

-Vad är det? Frågade Luna.

-Låt oss sätta oss ner så ska vi förklara, svarade Hermione. De satte sig i ett par fotigtöljer som vara hade dykigt upp framför en öppen eld. Harry började förklara:

- En horrokrux är när en ond trollkar eller häxa delar sin själ isamband med ett mord. Det ända sättet att hela sin själ igen är att känna ånger för mordet.

-Så Voldy hade en horokrux, frågade Luna

-Nej, Ron kunde inte låta bli att le

-Men du sa.. Ginny mumlade

- Han hade sju st. svarade Hermione

-Så det var vad ni letade efter hela året? Neville var lättad att äntligen veta

- Ja

- Men du sa till mig att ni inte skulle leta efter voldemort, Ginny tjurade

- Vi letade inte efter honom utan han själ, Harry flinade mot henne

- Men vilka var det? Luna var väldigt nyfiken om allt som hade med själen att göra.

- Först var det Dolders dagbok... Ron han knappt säga det innat ginny flämtade till vid minnet av den söndertrasade boken.

- Den förstorde Harry med en basilisk tand, fylde Hermione i.

- Ja och sen vara det familjen Gaunts ring som Dumbledor förstörde med Gryffindors svärd, sa

Harry med en underton av avsmak, det var den som hade gjort Dumby döende

- Varför kan man förstöra horrokruxer med det svärdet men inte med några andra, frågade Neville.

- Svärdet är tillvärkat av svartalfer och det tar inte upp smuts, bara saker som gör den starkare, började Hermione

-Och när Harry dödade basilisken sög den upp basilisk gift, fortsatte Ron.

- Var det därför Dumbledor ville att du skulle ha det Harry,för att förstöra horrokruxer, frågade Ginny

- Ja, jag tror det i alla fall, svarade han.

- Vilken var nästa?, frågade Luna

- Slytherins medaljong, den var i Grimaldiplan men när vi städade för två år sedan, så vi muckade bråk med Umbridge på ministeriet och släppte ut några mugglarfödda. Ron lät otroligt irriterad

- Ni muckade bråk med ministeriet, sa Neville.

-Ja, sa Harry och vände sig till Ginny

- Berrättade din pappa om någon flykt och en komstig Runcorn? frågade han henne

- Ja var det du?

- Ja det var han, och du skulle bara veta vad vi gjorde med den andra trollkarlen, Ron skrattade

- Vad, frågade Luna.

- Vi gav honom en ''kräxkaramell'' svarade Hermione

- haha, men hur förtsörde ni horrokruxen? fortsatte Ginny

- Ron förstörde den med svärdet. svarade Harry

- Vilken var den fjärde, frågade Neville

-Hufflepuffs bägare, sa Ron

- Den förstörde Hermione med en Basilisktand, sa Harry

- Var hittade ni den? Ginny visste att man var tvungen att tala parsel språk för att komma in i hemligheternas kammare, och Harry hade inte varit med.

- Ron och jag gick in Hemligheternas kammare, Ron försökte härma Harry så det tog ett ta, svarade Hermione

- Ha,Den fjärde var diademet, sa Harry

- Så ni hittade Ravenclaws försvunna diadem? sa Luna

- Ja, och det förstörde Crabbe faktist, han dog på kuppen. sa Ron

- Med vad? Frågade Neville

- Djävullsfyr, svarade Hermione och ryste.

-Vad är?... började Ginny men avbröts av Harry

- Du vill inte veta.

- Den sjättte var Nagini som Du Neville förstörde med svärdet, men varför?sa Ron

- Harry sa att jag skulle göra det om inte ni gjorde, men han sa också att han inte skulle ge sig själv. svarade han

- Ja varför Harry, alla tittade på honom nu. Harry svalde och sa sedan:

- Jag var den sjunde horrokruxen som det inte var meningen att han skulle skapa, bara Voldemort kunde förstöra mig, jag hade inga horrokrux förtrålningar så de gjick med avada kedavra, Det dödade bara Hans själ och inte min, kanske har jag fortfarande mammas skydd, dom ni har mitt, jag kan inte ormviska längre efterssom Voldy inte finns i mig längre.

- va Hur fick du veta det? Ginny lät som hon skulle börja gråta.

- Dumbledor sa att Snape skulle tala om det för mig när jag blivit stor men han ville inte, jag fick hans minnen.

Ginny la armarna om honom.

- I ringen var uppståndelse stenen så jag fick pratade med mina föräldrar, sirius och Remus. Jag har alla Dööds reliker nu Staven, manteln och stenen men jag andväder bara manteln.

- Wow, De hade alla utom Hermione och Harry läst sagan när de var små.

- Hej, jag har en profetsia att läsa upp, sa en röst bakom dem. De vände sig om För att se väm det var och det stod nådon där.


	3. Kapitel 3

kapitel tre

Det var en mörk skugg figur. Figuren klev in i ljuset ifrån elden och det kunde se den, den var en häxa. Hon var lång, längre än Harry men kortare än Ron. Hennes långa svarta hår var uppsat i en hög toffs men några hårslingor lång runt hennes bleka felfria ansikte. Hon hade ett bestämt utryck men hennes läppar var uppdragna i ett lende. Hennes ögon hade samma bruna nians som kaffe. Kläderna hon bar var en ljusgrön mugglar klänning och gula sandaler.

- Jag heter Lenoblia McKelling, mugglare, död och bor på andra sidan.

- Är du ett spöke? Frågan kom från en förvånad Hermione

- Nej, jag är bara här för att läsa en profetsia, vägleda er och ge er ett brev, svarade Lenoblia

- Men om du är mugglare hu vet du då om magi?

- Min syster var en häxa, när hon gick ut skolan var jag en skam för henne, ynk som jag var så hon dödade mig för tre hundra år sedan. Men nog om det jag måste läsa upp den nu innan det är försent.

- Okej, sa Ginny lite osäkert. Lenoblia harklade sig ljudligt.

Mörkrets herre hittade en urålrig mörk kraft.

Ni kan hitta en kraft lika god som hans var ond.

Många av er har förstört en horrokrux, det är bra.

Ni har kämpat er värdiga det vi nu ska ge er.

Sorg och smärta bär ni i erat hjärta för rästen av era liv.

Men ni hade något Mörkrets herre inte hade, kärlek.

Med hjälp av det finner ni era hjärtans skatt.

I albaniens mörka skogar finner ni det.

Låt siaren leda er, så ska ni nå ert mål.

Ni vet ej riktigt var ni ska Eller vad ni ska leta efter,

Men gå i vetskapen att det är så värt det

- Du är siaren Ron, du har förutspått massa saker, sa Harry

- Ja det är han, bekräftade Lenoblia.

- Du ska leda honom, med den här här kristalen. Hon höll upp en lila kristal och gav den till Ron.

- EH okej, Ron såg förvånad ut.

- Vi ska till ett bibliotek eller hur? Luna hade redan listat ut det.

- Ja, gå genast och prata med Fenixorden, efter ni läst detta.

Hon delade ut ett brev till var och en.

Harrys brev:

Till Harry James Potter

Du har varit så modig. Värden hade blivit en mörkare plats utan dig. Ni befriade värden från Voldemort. Du har hittat en Förtjusande Flicka och jag önskar jag fick träffa henne.

Du kommer höra mer från mig inom den närmaste framtiden.

Stora kramar mamma

Du dödade Voldemort med expelliarmus. Coolt önskar jag kunde ha fotat

mvh Collin

Du blir en bra gudfar år Teddy.

mvh Tonks, Remus och Sirius

Jag är stolt över dig.

Kramar Pappa

Ta väl hand om vår ända systerdotter

Mvh Fabian och Gideon Prewett

Tack för att du dödade Onskan som fick mig dödad

mvh Cedric

Du löste det, Bra gjort, jag har slutit fred med alla marodörer utom Peter

Albus Dumbledore och Severus Snape

Snälla ta han om Ginny snälla

mvh Fred

Harrys hjärta hög till när han läste om Fred

Ginnys brev:

Till Ginevra Molly Weasley

Du är din mammas dotter

mvh Fabian och Gideon

Vi är så glada att du hittade vår son. Snälla tacka din mamma för allt hon gjort för honom. Vi lovar att ta hand om Fred. Harry brukade viska ditt namn i sömnen ibland bara så att du vet. Du är helt klart den rätta för honom. Vi önskar vi kunde få träffa dig, du värkar vara så god. Under de sista mötena innan vi dog lekte du och Harry jätte mkt, ta väl hand om dig.

Mvh Lily och James Potter

Hej favorit syster. Jag saknar dig är uppe. Du är väldigt modig. Ta hand om George snälla.

mvh Fred

Ta hand om min Gudson

mvh Sirius

Teddy har ingen gudmor. Vi han aldrig fråga dig. Visa detta för Kingley så fixar han det.

mvh Remus och Tonks

Ginny log åt att bli gudmor till Teddy.

Hermiones brev:

Till Hermione Jane Granger

Du stog alltid upp för Harry och Ron. Du blev som systern Harry aldrig fick.

Ni har starkare band en blod.

mvh Sirus, Lily och James

Du är rätt tjej för Ronny, Ta hand om honom

MVH Fabian och Gideon Prewett.

Bra gjort ms Granger

mvh Severus Snape och Albus Dumbledore.

tack för allt.

mvh Tonks och Remus

Ta hand om Ickle Ronniekinns

mvh Fred

Fred död nej, det går inte tänkte hon

Rons brev:

Till Ronald Bilius Weasley

Du är din mors son

mvh Fabian Gideon

Tack för att du blev som en bror till Harry.

Mvh Lily och James Potter och Sirius

Ta hand om George, lille bror. Du är väldigt modig, den modigaste av oss alla bröder.

mvh Fred

Tack för allt

mvh Tonks och Remus.

Bra gjort mr Weasley

mvh Albus Dumbledore och Sverus Snape

Jag vet att du inte gillade mig så bra men tack en då.

mch Cedric

Det gjorde lite ont att läsa det där sista.

Nevilles brev:

Till Neville Frank Longbottom

bra gjort

mvh Snape och Dumbledore

Tack:

mvh Tonks och Remus

Tack grabben du var alltid så snäll

Lily James och Sirius

Tack Neville

mvh Fred

Nevilles hjärta fladrade till när han läste det där sista

Lunas brev:

Till Luna Lovegood

Du kallade mig Sir, det glömmer jag aldrig

Mvh Dobby, the house elf

Du är en fin tjej Luna

mvh Mamma

Tack

Mvh Dumby, Snape Lily James Sirius Tonks och Remus

Tack Luna, drämmarnas drottning

Mvh Fred

Luna behöll fattningen.

- Hälsa Cedric förlåt och att Fred är förevigt älskad. Ron lät väldigt angelägen om det.

- Ja det ska jag, vi från andra sidan är med er hela tiden Luna du kan se oss ibland. Det var det sistga Lenoblia sa innan hon gick upp i rök.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel fyra

- Bäst vi går och imformerar orden. Sa Neville efter en stunds spänd tystnad

- Ja du har rätt, sa Ginny. De började gå mot lärarrumet, de antog att de skulle vara där, och de var de också. När de berättat allt de viste visade Ginny Remus hälsning föf Kinsley. Han sa att han skulle fixa så det stod så.

En stund senare satt de alla sex vid sjön och planerade.

- Vi tar en Flyttnyckel till albanien. föreslog Luna

- Ja, sa Ginny.

- Hermione vi kan väl ta med oss samma grejer som när vi var på horrokruxjakt? frågade Ron

- ja, ja det kan vi. svarade hon

- Vi åker i morgon, sa Harry.

- Du Gin vad var det du pratade med Kingsley om? frågade Hermione. Ginnys ansikte sprack upp i ett stort leende när hon svarade:

- Remus och Tonks ville att jag skulle bli Teddys gudmor.

- Det är ju fantastiskt, sa Hermione och Ron skrockade lågt.

- Vad? Luna och Neville såg oförstående ut.

- Jo Harry är gudfar så de har just fått en gudson innan de slutat Hogwarts. De andra skrattade medans Ginny och Harry rodnade.

- Inte roligt, muttrade Ginny surt.

- Jo det var, sa Hermione.

- Hermione! Harry tittade surt på en Flinande Hermione. De skrattade en stund till medans Harry och Ginny tjurade.

De bestämde att de skulle förvandla en av morbror Vernons gamla strumpor(när de hade tvättat dem). Ron lekte med tanken på att ta med fläderstaven men Harry och Hermione höll inte med. De skulle bara ta med sig osynlighetsmanteln.

- Sov gott Ginny, imorgon är en stor dag, sa Harry innan han kysste henne godnatt och gick för att sova.


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel fem

Ginny hade svårt att sova. Tidigare idag hade de hålligt en tyst minut för alla som dött i alla krig. Det kändes hämsk, en enda ynklig minut för så många liv. När hon tänkte på det där kom hon att tänka på Fred, hon viste att han inte skulle vilja att alla var tysta och ledsna hela tiden. Men det hejdade inte tårarna från att sakta rinna ner för kinderna och blöta ner hennes kudde. Det var inte ofta hon grät men idag hade hon gråtigt mer en en gång. Tårarna fortsatte rinna tills hon sovigt i flera timmar.

Hermione väckte gick hon motvilligt upp, hon tog fram sitt DA mynt och skickade medelanden till Luna och Neville.

De möttes utan för slottet. Hermione hade sin lilla väska över axeln.

- Ja vi ska nog åka nu, flyttnyckeln flyttas om tre minuter, sa Ron stelt. Han och Hermione hade trätt kristallen hi ett snöre kvällen innan och nu bar Ron den kring halsen. De tog alla tag i morbror Vernons gamla strumpa, sekunden senare var de i en skog i norra Albanien.

- Ja Ron led oss, sa Neville.

- Okej, sa Ron lite osäkert. Han svalde och började gå väster ut, han viste inte varför, det bara kändes rätt. Naturen var väldigt vacker nu i maj. Luna gick med blicken i himlen och såg mönstren ibland molnen.

fortsättning på kapitel fem.

-kan jag värkligen vara en siare? frågade Ron efter en stunds tyst vandrande.

- Ja, sa Harry och Hermione i en mun.

- Tänk på alla läskiga saker som hänt när su sagt ett skämt, började Hermione.

- Ja som trollet på vår sortering, Dolder [Riddle] mördade Myrtle det sa du på skämt, fortsate Harry och stannade för att hämta andan men Hermione fylde snabt på.

- Ja och alla saker du såg i Harrys tekopp.

- Okej har aldrig tänkt på det. Sa Ron chockat, han blundade och konsentrerade sig och Harry såg att kand höll ett krampaktigt grepp om kristallen. Sen vände han sig och började gå åt nordväst med bestämda steg. De andra hade inget annat val än att följa efter.


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

De gick tysta i en halvtimme innan någon sa något.

- Ron, kan vi inte sätta oss där borta bland stenarna, sa Hermione och pekade på någr stora stenar en bit in åt väster.

- Ja, och äta äpplen? frågade Ron upphätsat.

- ja ja, svarade Neville, och Hermione bara skakade på huvudet, Ron var värkligen alltid hungrig.

Stensättningen bestod av en halvcirkel av stenar mot en bergvägg och en liten eldstad i mitten. De satte sig och Luna tog av sig sin ryggsäck och delade ut ett saftigt rött äpple till varje person. Harrys äpple var vitt på ena halvan.

- Jag blir inte förgiftad om jag äter den röda sidan av äpplet va? sa han skämtsamt och skakade på äpplet. Hermione började skratta

- I så fall får du vänta på att din vackra prinsessa kysser dig, sa hon. De tre renblodiga stirrade på den medans de skrattade.

- Eh vad? frågade Ron.

- Mugglar saga, svarade Hermione.

- En flicka som hette snövit bodde med sju dvärjar, sen kom drottningen förklädd till en gammal dam och fjöd på ett äpple, halva var vitt och halva var rött och när hon bet i äpplett förgiftades hon, Harry hade sätt filmen en gång i skolan och läst boken.

- Och det ända sättet var att väcka henne var att en prins kom och kysste henne, avslutade Hermione.

- Vad...? men Ron avbröt sig, han ville inte värka dum.

- Få se nu om det är förgiftat, sa Harry och tog ett bett. han svalde och sa:

- Nej, ingenting.

När ätit sina äpplen skulle de gå, men Ron gick fram till väggen och la handen på de.

- Ron, vad gör du? frågade Ginny

- Det är här, vi ska öppna det med godhet eller onska och med godhet kan vi öppna med sorg. sa Han.

- Okej, Luna gick fram och tog av sin ryggsäck igen. Hon tog fram en nål och stack sig i fingret.

- Nej Luna inte spinnrocks nålen, sa Hermione. Harry började skratta

- Mugglar saga om en prinsessa som stack sig på en spinnrock och sov i hundra år, förklarade han för de renblodiga.

- Vi måste visa er mugglar filmer, sa Hermione.

- Filmer? frågade Luna.

- Ech, en mugglar grej, ni kan komma hem till mig någon dag och se dem, sa Hermine.

De stack sig alla i fingrarna och höll anden mot berj väggen. Harry fylde med sorg över sina föräldrar, Cedric, Sirius, Fred, Tonks, Remus. Ginny kännde för Fred, Sirius, Tonks, Remus och sorg över att aldrig fått träffat sin mammas bröder eller Harrys föräldrar.

Berget öppnade sig i en liten spricka som växte i storlek tills det var tillräckligt stort för en persom lika lång som Ron att gå in.

- Ja då går vi väl in då, sa Neville samtidigt som Ron gick in i i den becksvarta öppningen.


	7. Kapitel 7

De följde efter Ron en och en när alla tillslut stod på andra sidan[brist på bättre ord] tändes plötsligt facklor på väggen i en lång tunnel. Öppningen bakom dem slöts igen och de började gå genom den upplysta tunneln.

- Scary, sa Ron innan de började gå. Ginny höll Harrys hand hela tiden. När de hade gått i kanske tio minuter stannade Ron plötsligt och tittade ner. De andra följe rons blick och såg en mörk cirkel. Det var ett hål, ungefär lika stort som ett bildäck.

- Luna, kan du ta ner en fackla? frågade Ron.

- Okej, hon tog ner en och räckte den till Ron. Han lyste ner i hålet och de kunde se pinnar som man skulle hålla i sig med längs vägen ner, men det var för djupt för att de skulle se botten.

- Vem klättrar först? frågade Ginny

- Jag gör det svarade Harry och började klättra.

- Man måste hoppa sista biten, ropade han och hoppade. Han träffade marken med en ljudlig smäll.

- Är du ok? ropade Ginny.

- Jadå, det ekar bara mycket här, klättra ner så tar jag imot dig. Ginny började klättra och hoppade in i Harrys famn. De andra klättrade ner med svordomar när en pinne låstnade och ramlade rakt i Rons Huvud.

När alla var nere lystes den här grottan också upp av facklor. Det var ett ovalformat rum med bocker i olika storlekar längs helaväggarna. Vissa böcker var gulvita av ålder och visa var svarta.

- Det måste vara Godhet och ondska, Hermione och sträckte sig efter en ljus bok.

- Nej vänta, skrek Luna

- Vad?

- Titta, hon pekade mot taket där de kunde urskilja några ingraverade bokstäver.

''Ljus är inte alltid godhet, och mörker är inte alltid ondska''

- Det måste vara de mörka böckerna som är de goda böckerna, sa Neville.

- OKej, sa Hermione och sträckte sig mot en mörk bok.

- Okej, alla kollar sidorna och letar efter en formel som värkar bra, kom ihåg vad Lenoblia sa när du ser det vet du att det är rätt, sa Ginny.

- Okej låt oss börja, sa Neville. De tog varsin bok och satte sig ner. Ginny och Harry satte sig i ett hörn och började leta i böckerna. De bläddrade mellan förklaringar i flera böcker. När de var klara med att bläddra genom en bok la de dem i en hög som snabbt växte.

- Neville kolla, skrek Hermione och pekade ner i sin bok

- Har du hittat det? frågade han.

- Nej men jag vet en dryck som kommer bota dina föräldrar.

- JA!, skrek alla tillsammans.

- Kom här och läs, det stod förjande beskrivning av drycken:

Srion elexir- botemedel mot sinnes sjukdommar som orskats av Cruciatus förbanelsen på tappra meniskor.

- Vi kan bota dem.

- Snape är död, och det är väldigt svårt och tar fyra månader, sa Neville

- Men kanske Snigel horn kan brygga det och Luna kan nog hjälpa oss att hitta de här skuKapitel sju

De följde efter Ron en och en när alla tillslut stod på andra sidan[brist på bättre ord] tändes plötsligt facklor på väggen i en lång tunnel. Öppningen bakom dem slöts igen och de började gå genom den upplysta tunneln.

- Scary, sa Ron innan de började gå. Ginny höll Harrys hand hela tiden. När de hade gått i kanske tio minuter stannade Ron plötsligt och tittade ner. De andra följe rons blick och såg en mörk cirkel. Det var ett hål, ungefär lika stort som ett bildäck.

- Luna, kan du ta ner en fackla? frågade Ron.

- Okej, hon tog ner en och räckte den till Ron. Han lyste ner i hålet och de kunde se pinnar som man skulle hålla i sig med längs vägen ner, men det var för djupt för att de skulle se botten.

- Vem klättrar först? frågade Ginny

- Jag gör det svarade Harry och började klättra.

- Man måste hoppa sista biten, ropade han och hoppade. Han träffade marken med en ljudlig smäll.

- Är du ok? ropade Ginny.

- Jadå, det ekar bara mycket här, klättra ner så tar jag imot dig. Ginny började klättra och hoppade in i Harrys famn. De andra klättrade ner med svordomar när en pinne låstnade och ramlade rakt i Rons Huvud.

När alla var nere lystes den här grottan också upp av facklor. Det var ett ovalformat rum med bocker i olika storlekar längs helaväggarna. Vissa böcker var gulvita av ålder och visa var svarta.

- Det måste vara Godhet och ondska, Hermione och sträckte sig efter en ljus bok.

- Nej vänta, skrek Luna

- Vad?

- Titta hon pekade mot taket där de kunde urskilja några ingraverade bokstäver.

''Ljus är inte alltid godhet, och mörker är inte alltid ondska''

- Det måste vara de mörka böckerna som är de goda böckerna, sa Neville.

- OKej, sa Hermione och sträckte sig mot en mörk bok.

- Okej, alla kollar sidorna och letar efter en formel som värkar bra, kom ihåg vad Lenoblia sa när du ser det vet du att det är rätt, sa Ginny.

- Okej låt oss börja, sa Neville. De tog varsin bok och satte sig ner. Ginny och Harry satte sig i ett hörn och började leta i böckerna. De bläddrade mellan förklaringar i flera böcker. När de var klara med att bläddra genom en bok la de dem i en hög som snabbt växte.

- Neville kolla, skrek Hermione och pekade ner i sin bok

- Har du hittat det? frågade han.

- Nej men jag vet en dryck som kommer bota dina föräldrar.

- JA!, skrek alla tillsammans.

- Kom här och läs, det stod förjande beskrivning av drycken:

Srion elexir- botemedel mot sinnes sjukdommar som orskats av Cruciatus förbanelsen på tappra meniskor.

- Vi kan bota dem.

- Snape är död, och det är väldigt svårt och tar fyra månader, sa Neville

- Men kanske Snigel horn kan brygga det och Luna kan nog hjälpa oss att hitta de här skumma indgredienserna, sa Hermione.

- Ja det kan jag, jag såg några utan för förut, ropade Luna från sitt hörn.

- Ja ja ja vi kan bota dem, Neville var euforisk.

De tog en stund innan de kunde läsa igen, de var alla så glada att Frank och Alice Longbottom skulle bli bra igen.

De läste i ytterligare några minuter tills Ginny utropade:

- Här är det det är fantastiskt.

mma indgredienserna, sa Hermione.

- Ja det kan jag, jag såg några utan för förut, ropade Luna från sitt hörn.

- Ja ja ja vi kan bota dem, Neville var euforisk.

De tog en stund innan de kunde läsa igen, de var alla så glada att Frank och Alice Longbottom skulle bli bra igen.

De läste i ytterligare några minuter tills Ginny utropade:

- Här är det, det är fantastiskt.


	8. Kapitel 8

De andra sprang fram för att läsa bakom Ginnys rygg det stod:

mortuos rursus besvärjelsen. Om många mäniskor dött för en ond persons vilja kan de komma tilbaka. De ska ha dött tapert och godhjärtat. De personer som besegrat den ska stå i en cirkel med personer som har anknytning till dem, en person var. Cirkel runt en kittel med kokande maskrosor. Resten av de sörjande ska stå i en cirkel run den första. Eran godhet och sorj och kärlek får dem tillbaka.

Det tog en stund för orden att skunka in.

- VI KAN FÅ FRED TILLBAKA, vrålade Ron

- Och Tonks

- och Remus

-Colin

- Sirius

-Dumbledore

- Låt oss göra en lista på alla vi kommer på så får resten av de sörjande skriva dit fler namn.

- Ja. Listan löd så här:

Lily

James

Sirius

Regulus

Remus

Tonks

Ted Tonks

Fabian Prewett¨

Gideon Prewet

Fred

Snape

Dumbledore

Moody

Madame Bones

Colin Creevey

Marlene McKinnons

Edgar Bones

Dobby

Hedwig

Ariana Dumbledore

Cedric

Slingersvans (om än tveksamt)

Frank Bryce (Vaktmästare till Dolderhuset)

Bertha Jorkins

- Vi kan få dem tillbaka, de var så glada så de hoppade tills långt in på natten. Hermione smälde upp tältet som fick plats i det stora biblioteket. De la sig ner för att sova, fortfarande med leenden på läpparna.


	9. Kapitel 9

De vaknade tidigt på morgonen aldeles för uppe i varv för att få någon längre sömn. Neville, som vaknade sist gick fram till de andra som satt på golvet och åt frukost.

- Kan vi leta efter ingrädienserna idag? frågade han dem. Han försökte låta nonchalant och misslyckades bara lite.

- Hermione och Ron kommer att Leta efter olika botemedel/motförbanelse/skydds förtrollningar osv, men Harry jag och Luna hjälper dig, sa Ginny

- Okej.

När de ätit klart kollade de i boken igen efter ingridienserna de viste inte fanns på Hogwarts. Luna,som hade bäst handstil skrev ner allt på ett papper så att de skulle slippa släpa på boken hela dagen.

Tre gram stalagmit saft.

Fyra torkade mornté rötter

Sju Jonty svampar

Sjuttio sand gräs pärlor

och lite till

- Okej ses vid lunch, sa de till Hermione och Ron ,innan de gjick vägen tillbaka till skogen. Om man en gång öppnat biblioteket med godhet öppnades det alltid när man komm och la hande mot väggen.

- OKej alla vilda ingridienser först och sedan gå in i gråttan igen och leta reda på en Stalagmit. Sa Luna

- Stalagmiter är från golvet och stalagtiter är från taket, inflikade Harry.

- OKej leta efter Monté blomman och ta dens rötter, det ser ut som prästkragar men med lila mitt, förklarade Luna när hon insåg att de andra inte viste vad en monté blomma var.

De gick två och två, Ginny och Harry och Neville och Luna. Det var Neville och Luna som hittade en sådan blomma först, men den hade bara tre rötter. Ginny och Harry hittade en med två rötter några minuter senare.

-Vad står sen? frågade Ginny.

- Sju jonty svampar, svarade Luna.

- O de är ungefär lika stora som mitt ringfinger och är bruna med gröna stänk och de växer under lönnar, sa Neville, han var bra på örtlära. Efter som de brukade växa ett dussin runt varandra gick de allihop för att leta efter en lönn.

De hittade en Lönn söder om grottan, De hade tur det växte elva Svampar där så de tog allihop.

- Luna, var kan vi hitta sandgräspärlor? Harry hade aldrig hörttalas som mågonting liknande.

- På botten av en damm, svarade hon.

- Okej då letar vi reda på en damm, sa Ginny.

De gick i femton minuter innan de stannade.

- Där borta är en damm och här brevid är resten på listan, Neville gjorde en gäst till vänster. De tog de sakerna och transfererade sig till dammen.

- de är små som sand och gröna, ofta under stenar, sa Luna innan någon hann fråga.

De gjorde bubber huvud och gjick ner i vattnet. De hade en hov med sig. Meningen var att om de hittade nogot skulle de skicka gula gnistor genom vattnet. Pärlorna var så många under varje sten så de tog mer en dubbelt så mkt som det skulle vara.

- Bara stalagmiten kvar nu, sa Ginny medans de torkade sina kläder med en besvärjelse.

De transförerade sig til grottan, la handen på den och gick in. Efter tjugo minuters letande hittade de en gråtta med stalagmiter och stalagtiter. Ginny gjorde en ansats att gå in men Harry stoppade henne.

- Stalagtiterna kan rasa, förklarade han.

-Okej, sa hon. Harry sträkte ut handen med trollstaven och sa mkt lågt:

- Accio stalgmit, en lossnade och hamnade framför dem.

De skar ett snitt i den och lät saften som var där i rinna ner i en flaska.

- så, nu har vi allt, sa Neville och de började gå mot biblioteket igen


	10. Kapitel 10

När de andra hade gått, tog Hermione en bok och letade efter en besvärjelse som värkade intresant.

- Ron var inte sur på Harry för att han är tillsammansmed Ginny, sa hon efter en stunds spänd tystnad.

- Varför? hon är min syster, sa han surt

- Han blev inte sur när du kyste mig, och vi är syskon på alla sätt utom blod, svarade hon.

- Men det är annor... han hann inte säga mer innan han tystades av Hermiones kyss, han la armarna om hennes midja och sedan utan att veta vad som hände låg de på golvet.

- Oj, vad hände? frågade Hermione lite generat.

- Vet inte, Rons ansikte hade gått lika rött som gans hår.

- Ja vi kanske ska läsa då, Hermione gick och läste i boken igen. Ron hittade något roligt.

- Kolla, den här formeln gör så att man vet vad man skulle vara för djur om man blir en animagus.

- Wow, vi prövar, Hermione hade alltid velat bli en animagus.

-okejfå se, Animal interioris lätt handleds rörelse. sa han

- Okej jah gör på dig först, sa Hermione

- Animal interioris! hon vrålade och pekade med spöt på honom. Hans ögon blev osende och han vagade från sida til sida i en minut.

- Hund, jag är en röd hund, sa han.

- Hur var det?

- Jag sprang i ett rum av speglar och sen blev jag en röd hund.

-okej min tur.

-Animal interioris! det tog lite längre tid för Hermione.

- Jag är en uggla, sa hon

- Men du gillar inte att flyga,

- Jag vet, men i mugglarvärden är uggla ett bevis för visdom.

- Okej då är du en uggla.

-vänta, Ron blev plötsligt en Hund. Den var röd och hade vita markeringar runt tassarna.

- Wow, sa han när han förvandlade sig tillbaka, det skulle ju inte förvandla.

- Vi måste regestrera oss så fort vi kommer hem, sa Hermione samtidigt som hon förvandölade sig till en brun uggla. Hon förvandlade sig tillbaka och fotsatte leta i böckerna.

De satt tysta en stund och bara läste.

- du Hermione, borde de inte komma snart?

- jo, jag hör deras röster.

- Vi överaskar dem genaom att vara djur, sa han i en låg viskning.

- Okej, viskade hon tillbaka och de förvandlades.

Neville, Luna, Ginny och Harry kom ner i grottan.

- Vad i? sa de när de fick syn på hunden och ugglan.


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel: 11

- Överaskning, ropade de när de förvandlades tillbaka.

- Hur blev ni animagusar? Harry hade också alltid velat vara en.

- En formel, vi kan göra på er om ni vill, sen när vi kommer hem måste vi regestrera oss. sa Ron.

- Ja det vill vi, sa de i un på varandra.

-okej var berädda, Hermione drog upp sitt trollspö. Ron gjorde lika dant.

-Animal interioris!.

Luna kvicknade till först tätt följt av Neville Sen Harry och Ginny på nästan samma sekund.

- Wow, det var häftigt, sa Neville.

- Vilket djur blev ni? frågade Hermione upphätsat.

- Vänta får jag gissa? Ron hoppade på stället.

- OKej.

- Neville är en Pygmé puff, sa han och alla utom Neville skrattade hysteriskt.

- Vad är det som är så roligt, jag är en, sa han. De tystnade och började pratta i munnen på varandra. Sen började Neville gapskratta.

- Jag fattar inte att ni gjick på den, nej jag är knizzlare.

- oh, ett magiskt djur, det är ovanligt, sa Hermione.

- ok, Luna vad blev du.

- en häst, sa hon lätt.

- det passar dig faktiskt.

- Så vad blev ni? frågade Luna Harry och Ginny

- Jag blev en enhörning, skratta inte Ron, Ginny var lite röd om kinderna när hon sa det.

- Du är lika vacker som en enhörning, försäkrade Harry. Ginny log.

- Tack, vad blev du?

- En phenix, sa han.

- Kan ni också förvandla er som vi? undrade Ron.

Efter en sekund stod nu där en knizzlare, en häst, en enhörning och en phenix. Phenixen flög upp och satte sig på en hörningens rygg. Hermione och Ron förvandlade sig också. Hermione flög upp och satte dig på Ron.

- vi måste gå ut och pröva att springa, sa Ron som ville pröva att springa med fyra ben.

- och flyga, la Hermione till.

När de gick ut förvandlade de sig direkt och flög och sprang. Men när det började mörkna gick de in igen. De sov djupt och länge, men gick upp så fort se slog upp ögonen.

De letade lite i böckerna den dagen men hittade inget specielt.

- Du Hermione när Snape kommer tillbaka tror du han kan fixa george öra? frågade Ron.

- Ja det tror jag faktiskt.

De tog med sig böckerna de behövde och började förvandla flyttnyckeln.

- okej alla berräda, sa Neville innan de åkte iväg.

- Nu transfererar vi oss derekt till ministeriet och regestrerar oss som animagusar, Hermione

- ok, sa Luna

- Men jag har inte klarat testet än, sa Ginny surt, hon hatade ibland att vara född i augusti.

- Samtransferera dig med mig, sa Harry och tog hennes hand. Sen transfererade de sig till minesteriet. De gick genom korridorerna tills de hittade rätt avdelning.

- Vad kan jag hjälpa er med, sa kvinnan bakom disken.

- Jo vi skulle vilja regestrera oss som animagusar, sa Hermione.

- OKEJ den här vägen, sa hon och pekade. De komm in på ett kontor med några personer som satt vid pappershögar. En man tittade upp när de kom in.

- Animagusar? frågade han.

- Ja, svarade Ron.

- okej namn, sa han och började skriva i en pärm.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger, Ginny Molly Weasley, Harry James Potter, Neville Frank Longbottom och Luna Lovegood.

- är ni redan Animagusar eller ska ni bli.

- Vi blev igår. svarade Ron som skötte hela samtalet.

- okej då kan ni förvandla er.

De förvandlade sig och personalen skrev ner olika kännetecken.

Efter en halvtimme kunde de gå när de skulle tranferera sig till Hogmead så kom hhary och tänka på något.

- Faweks kan transfera sig med någon in i Hogwarts, jag ska kolla om det går i min animagus form, sa Harry och förvandlade sig till en phenix.

-okej, transferera er in så kommer vi snart, sa Hermione.

- okej då, sa Ginny och tog tag i phenixens ena ben och de försvann.

De dök upp på skolgården och harry förvandlade sig tillbaka.

George som satt en bit bort och tänkte på Fred såg den och kom fram till den.

- Vad hittade ni, sa han med tjock röst.

- Något ingen trodde var möjligt, sa Ginny lyckligt.


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

George stirrade på hennes leende ansikte, hur kunde hon le precis efter det värsta trollkarls krig på hundra år?.

- Vad? frågade han.

- Vi kan väcka alla som dött för Voldy och Grindelwald, sa hon och George förstod varför de log så mkt. De kunde få Fred tillbaka.

- Så vi kan få Fred, tillbaka? frågade han hoppfullt.

- Alla som dött i kriget, de dog inte förgäves så vi kan väcka dem igen, svarade Harry.

- Ja! George var så glad att han hade tårar i ögonen. Men sen tänkte han efter en stund.

- Hur kunde ni transferera er in på Hogwarts?

- Jo du vet ju att Faweks kan resa med eld eftersom han är en phenix (jag vet att det stavas fenix men det ser mkt bättre ut med ph). Började Ginny.

- Ja och...

- Harry är en phenix animagus,

- Coolt får jag se? frågade George. Harry och Ginny förvandlade sig. George tittade nu storögt på en enhörning och en phenix som sen förvandlades till Ginny och Harry.

- Ron, Hermione, Neville och Luna borde komma snart, de var tvungna att transferera sig till Hogsmead,sa Harry och två sekunder senare kom en knizzlare, en hund, en häst och en uggla springande (och flygande) mot dem.

- Ehhh? George visste inte vad han skulle tro när de förvandlades tillbaka.

- Vi är också animagi, sa Hermione glatt.

- Men nu måste vi gå och informera fenixorden, de kommer att bli så glada när de får höra vad vi har hittat, forsatte hon.

- Vi överaskar dem genam att gå som animagusar, George du kan rida på min rygg, sa Luna.

- Okej, sa han lite osäkert.

- OK, de förvandlade sig och började gå mot slottet. Luna med George på ryggen. Fenixorden var i storasalen och det var nog en syn för gudarna när dörrarna öppnades och det komm in en knizzlare, en hund, en uggla, en enhörning, en henix och en häst med George på ryggen. Mrs Weasley ställde sig upp och såg arg ut, men alla andra skrattade åt scenen som spelade upp sig framför ögonen på dem.

- George vad i... George hade hoppat av hästen och de förvandlade sig tillbaka till sig själva och började skratta hysteriskt.

- Ni skulle sätt era face, Ron lyckades klämma fram orden mellan skrattattackerna.

- Är ni regestrerade? frågade McGonagall.

- ja och vi har goda nyheter, sa Neville.

- Vi kan få tillbaka alla som dött för Moldyshorts och Grindy och bota Nevilles föräldrar, sa Ginny.

- Vi, vad inget skämt va? frågade en förvånad Mr Weasley.

- Japp inget skämt, vi får tillbaka Fred, fast vi kan nog inte få tillbaka min mamma eftersom hennes dör var en olycka, sa Luna lungt.

- Vi får tillbaka Fred, mrs Weasley grät i lycka.

- Och Tonks och Remus, Dumbledore, Cedric, Harry sa.

- Och Harrys föräldrar, Fabian och Gideon, sa Ron.

- Hur? frågade McGonagall.

- Blod, kärlek, godhet och saknad, svarade Hermione.

- Och Moony kommer tillbaka som varg animagus och inte varulv om vi gör det nästa fullmåne.

- Så vi kan få dem tillbaka på söndag.


	13. Kapitel 13

kapitel tretton.

Ugglor var överallt. De kontaktade alla som kunde ha förlorat någon. En enorm lista hängde i stora salen där man skrev alla som hade dött. Stämmningen var så spänd att man nästan kunde ta på den. En klingande sång hördes från horrisonten. Harry blev väldigt glad att se Faweks komma med sin underbara sång.

När söndagen äntligen kom var det en stor folk massa ute i fullmånens sken. Harry hade motvilligt bjudigt in Dursleys att komma och träffa Lily. Men när de andlände var det allas förvåning att Dudley och Harry omfamnade varandra som bröder, morbror Vernon och moster Petunia såg på det med avsmak. Tillskildnad från Petunia var Dudley inte avundsjuk på Harry för magin, han visste att om han behövde hjälp med något kunde han kanske be Harry om hjälp. Men han var lite rädd när han hellsade på George och Hagrid, han mindes grissvansen och tungtämjarkolan alltför väl.

En kittel stod mitt i gården, alla skulle skära sig i armen eller fingret och lämna lite blod. De var så många så att hela kitteln blev full.

Den indre ringen bestod av, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna och George. De var alla tvungna att vara unga och kämpat mkt så det blev dem. Resten av folksamlingen stod i två ringar. De som kämpat i en och de andra i en annan. Alla husalfer stod i kämpar ringen.

Den första ringen började säga ord som i trans. De andra fyllde på med några minuters mellanrum.

-mortuus rediit, mortuus rediit, mortuus rediit...

De höll på i en halv evighet, de hade fått order om att inte släppa varandra. Det första tecknet på att något höll på att hända var att små bollar av ljus singlade ner från himlen. Bollarna växte sig större och antog skepnader. Personernas inre djur, slog det Ginny. En varg, en hjort, en hund och en hind, identifierades först. Djuren antod mänskliga skepnader och förvandlade sig sen en efter en till vita mäniskor. De fortsatte mortuus rediit mortuus rediit.

De vita väniskorna fick färg. Tillslut såg alla ut som mäniskro och de kunde sluta med mortuus rediit. De döda sprang fram och omfamnade sina nära och kära. De döda fick välja vilken åler de ville återvända i. Harrys föräldrar valde 38 som de skulle ha varigt om de levat, de flästa valde det men Cedric kom tillbaka lika gammal som han var när han dog, så att han kunde gå klart Hogwarts, Ariana Dumbledore komm tillbaka som 11 för att kunna börja på Hogwarts. Dobby kom och kramade Harry.

Alla var så lyckliga att få träffa varandra att det blev en fest som varade i flera timmar.


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14

Den natten på grimaldiplan sov ingen, alla lyssnade på varandras historier. Alla ville höra vad the golden trio hade gjort i alla sina år på Hogwarts. Sommaren gick snabbt och för snart blev det dags att hoppa på hogwarts expressen för ett nytt år. Alla som gått sitt sjunde eller femte år fick gå om ett år, för att förra varit fyllt med mörk magi och de inte kunde göra G.E.T eller F.U.T.T.

Förvånande nog var det Harry och Ginny som blev första prefekter.

När inte Harry hade Voldemort att oroa sig för tog han efter sin mamma och var tilsammans med Hermione bäst i klassen på ALLT. Fast Harry var fortfarande bäst på försvar mot svartkonster. Ginny och Ron bad dem om hjälp med allt typ. När det tillslut gjorde sin F.U.T.T examel slutade det i att Harry och Hermione hade U i allt och Ginny hade ett fem Ö och resten U. Rön hade två a sex ö och resten U. Snape hade fått tillbaka George öra. Lily och Snape blev bästa vänner igen.

Allt var perfekt.


	15. Epilog

**Epilog**

**Solen gick långsamt upp bakom trädgrenarna och målade kråkboet orange. Ginny Weasley stod i en vit klänning framför helfigursspegeln i sitt rum. Hennes långa röda hår var uppsatt i en vacker frisyr. Hermione Granger stod bredvid henne, också i en vit klänning. Hennes bruna hår låg slätt längs ryggen på henne. Fleur Weasley stod bredvid och Letade efter rätt halsband. Hermione och Ginny tittade på varandra. Idag skulle en av dem få namnet Weasley och en av dem skulle ta bort det.**

**Samtidigt i köket satt Mrs och mr Weasley och Harrys och Hermiones föräldrar. Det hade varigt en trevlig överaskning när de fick veta att Harry och Hermione, som så länge varigt en del av familjen, verkligen skulle bli det. Hermione och Harry skulle bli Weasleys, eller bara Hermione skulle det då men du vet vad jag menar. Mr Weasley hade blivigt glad när Ron berättat att han skulle gifta sig med en mugglarfödd, vilket satte stopp för att Weasleys skulle vara renblodiga. Ginny skulle också gifta sig med en praktiskt taget mugglarfödd, Harry var mugglarfödd på alla sätt utom blod. Hans mamma hade varigt mugglar född så han var halvblod men han hade ändå inte vetat om Hogwarts innan han fick brevet. Men hans mamma hade det.**  
><strong> Harry och Hermione hade tagigt med Ginny och Ron på mugglar saker som de tyckte var mkt intresant. Ron hade blivigt nästan lika intriserad av mugglare som mr Weasley. <strong>

**Tonks, Luna och Hannah Abbot (Nevilles fästmö) var brudtärno****r och Neville var Harrys och Rons bestman. Gästlistan hade några oväntade tillskott som Dursleys, Draco och Narcissa Malfoy( Lucius fick livstids azkaban i samma cell som Umbridge), Dobby och Krake.**

**Fred och George hade i hemlighet ordnat ett fyverkeri som förestälde Harrys, Ginnys, Hermiones och Rons animagus former.**

**Melodin började och de sa de väl valda orden och vid det sista JA:t förstod alla att Ginny Weasley och Hermione Granger inte existerade längre, utan Ginny Potter och Hermione Weasley.**


End file.
